Renesmee and jacob life after breaking dawn
by Little Baby Renesmee
Summary: This is Twilight rewritten with jacob and Renesmee.   p.s plese read and review


It was only a couple minutes after the reception and Aunt Alice was practically jumping out of her skin. "Esme can we show them please, please, please?" Aunt Alice begged. "Ok but calm done Alice we don't want to give it away." Grandma told Aunt Alice. They tied a piece of cloth around Jacob and my eyes. We walked a mile and Grandma and Aunt Alice took of the blindfolds. Jacob and I stood in front of a beautiful three story house. "Grandma, Aunt Alice its beautiful. Thank you so much." I said turning back to them giving them both the biggest hug I've ever given any one. They said goodnight and were gone.

We just stood there a little bit longer and I was mesmerized my how beautiful it was. Then Jacob picked me up into his arms and walked inside. It was gorgeous. The house was all new the furniture from the chairs and the couches to the cabinets and the TVs. Jacob and I walked up stairs we opened the first door down the hall. "Do you want to check the rest of the house out Ness?" Jacob asked. "Not right know I want to get out of this dress first." "That's probably a good idea I'll go change to." Jacob walked into are bedroom bathroom. I tried to untie my dress but because Aunt Alice insisted on making my dress top more like a corset I couldn't unlace it. so I just gave up. "I thought you wanted to get out of the dress?" "I do but Aunt Alice insisted on making the top like a corset and I can't unlace it can you help?" My hands on my hip. Jacob walked over smiling at me.

Jacob turned me around. His hands were warm against my bare arms. He moved my long curly hair to one side of my neck as his warm lips touched the other side. "I love you." he whispered in my ear. Jacob fished unlacing my top as he started kissing my neck again and slid down my back. He turned me around slowly and are lips met. He picked me up my hands around his neck and my hands tangled in his hair my legs rapped around his waist. I could feel his warm body heat coming from his bare chest. Jacob walked forward knocking my back against the wall. My hands still tangled in his hair one of his arms around my waist the other on the wall. He walked to the bed throwing me down. He kissed my stomach and moved back up to my lips. I turned him on his back. Sitting on him nailing his hands to the bed. Though Jacob was a little stronger then he was able to get out of my grasp. After that everything else just fell into place.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, sausage and orange juice. I was starving so I didn't bother trying to find any clothes so I just grabbed one of Jake's T-shirts that was laying on the floor and ran down stairs. I ran strait to Jacob and hugged him around the waist. He brought the food to the table and turned around to kiss me, and everything was perfect.

Chapter 2

After eating breakfast Jacob and I went up to our room to get dressed. Finding the closet was pretty easy because there are only two doors in our room, the bathroom and the closet. "Oh. My. Gosh. Alice went way over board with this." Jacob said in a normal tone. I walked over and looked in the closet and she did. It was the size of my parents bedroom back at there house. Jacob and I had our own sides. Aunt Alice hadn't put any of Jake's or my clothes in the closet she bought all new clothes for us. We walked in to find something simple to wear but that was impossible with Aunt Alice buying clothes. "I can't find anything comfortable to wear." I could hear him getting mad. "Jake just go back to your house and grab your clothes and bring them here and we'll put every thing ells away. Though went we go the see them we should probably wear something Aunt Alice bought." I said taking off his shirt and putting on a nice little sun dress. "K, I'll be right back give me five minutes." After saying that he was heading off to his dad's house.

"Hey look who it is. It's the new married couple." Uncle Emmett teased as we walked into the kitchen. "Hey Grandma, hey Aunt Alice thanks again for the house it's beautiful." I said heading for the kitchen table. "So what's your favorite room in the house?" Aunt Alice skipped around us excited to hear everything. "Well… I love the kitchen its huge, the living room is great. Jake likes the fact that the couches are big enough for him and the TV was big. Um… our bedroom is beautiful it reminds me of the way my mom describes the bedroom that her and dad stayed in on there honeymoon." I said trying to remember other parts of the house, though it was hard to because we didn't see much of the house because we ended up getting caught up in the moment in the bedroom. "Oh and I love the closet, though Jacob hates the fact that none of the clothes are easy to get off when he as to phases." You could see Aunt Alice had something she wanted to say. "Ya well he can phase in those clothes we'll just buy more." Aunt Alice had the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. Probably the fact that she's be able to go shopping for someone ever other day. "So what do you think about the rest of the house?" Aunt Alice didn't look patent. "Well you see we didn't really see the whole house." I looked down to the floor. "Well why didn't you check…" "Renesmee, Jacob come here." My dad yelled from the living room cutting off Aunt Alice. "We'll talk about this later. OK. Ok good bye." I grabbed Jacob by his wrist and ran to the living room.

"What's up dad?" Jake and I walked to the clutch and sat down. "Well right now the ceiling is what's up but if you go out side the sky is what's up." I looked at Uncle Jasper and he just smiled back at me. "Haha. Funny Uncle Jasper." "Your Grandma and Grandpa said it was ok if we did this. But you know were your mother and I went on our honeymoon? Well your Grandparents said that if you two want to leave Forks for your honeymoon there are whiling you let you stay at Isle Esme. Your Grandma's Island." I just looked at Jacob and he didn't look like he really wanted to go. So I touched his face to let him remember what last night was like and before I finished showing him he took the key. "We should probably go and pack if we want to leave tonight." I got up thanked them with a smile and Jake and I headed back to our house to pack.

Chapter 3:

The plane ride to the island was long than it took forever once we were done with the planes just to get to the island. But we finally made it. "Wow it's beautiful." Jacob helped me out of the boat then grabbed the suitcases. "Jump on my back, I'll carry you there." Jacob said turning around. I jumped on and kissed his neck. "I love you, when we drop of the suitcases you wanna go swimming?" I asked him just as we made it to the door. "Of course as long as I'm with you I will." He said opening the door. We walked to the beach and got undressed and jumped in.

The water was so warm it was like bathwater. Jacob dove under and I stood there in the water up to my neck. Then he grabbed my foot and pulled me under. He pulled me close to him under the bathwater and kissed me with more passion than he ever has. His lips were warmer then the water but it didn't bug me in fact I loved it. I rapped my lags around his waist my hands on his neck. He pushed off the bottom to come up for air but as soon as we took a breath he dragged me back under kissing me this time he moved his lips down my neck down the middle of my chest and down to my belly button. He walked us to the surface with my legs still rapped around his lags. I don't ever remember us unlocking our lips he walked us to the house bagging into trees. It was a good thing I inherited my strong skin from my father because if I didn't I would probably be in a lot of pain. As Jacob walked into the house we didn't even make it to the bedroom. As we fell to the floor I landed on top of him still kissing him with every ounce of passion in me. I could feel his finger trace my spin. Then he pulled me down to him so we were as close as possible to each other. The night was the best night of my life except for the night that Jake proposed to me in La Push on the beach.

I woke up to Jacobs hot skin. I hugged him titer to me. I kissed his stomach till I met his lips. "Good morning sunshine." Jacob said with a smile. "Last night was fun the best night I've ever spent with you… well one of the best." I could see that he wasn't lying one bit because he kissing my neck again but before anything great had time to happen again my sell phone rang.

"Grrrrr… I can't believe my father is calling me on our honeymoon." I said unhappily leaving Jacob in the bed alone. "What do you want I was just about to start something dad?" I wasn't to pleased with the fact that he had called. Did anyone call my parents when they were on there honeymoon here? I don't think so. "Aunt Alice wanted me to call you and Jake and tell you that there is a tornado heading your way and it will hit tomorrow but it will only stay for one day so you and Jacob can go out and explore." He sounded a little concerned about it. "Ok thanks dad. Bye." I hung up the phone and ran back to my new husband. "Tomorrow a storms going to hit so we have to stay inside." I told him putting on one of his T-Shirts and climbing on top of him. "Mmmm… I think I can come up with something to do." As he talked he pulled me closer to him. He was right about to kiss me when my stomach growled. "Hungry?" "Ya." As I got off of him I started to walk to the kitchen but Jake scooped me up and walked me there in his arms. "So what do you want human food or blood." He said pointing out the window to a deer in the back yard. "Haha funny Jake. I have to take a shower before I eat though." I got up from the table and kissed him and headed to the bathroom.

I turned the shower on cold. Not that I don't like Jacobs warm skin against mine its just that I wasn't use to having just one body to hug that was always warm. I finished my shower and changed into a short light blue sundress. I skipped to the kitchen and I walked in and the whole table was filled with every breakfast food from pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, toast, jelly, orange juice, milk, and more. "Wow babe you… ya you went a little over board with the food." I walked over grabbed a plate and started grabbing food. "Ya I know but you also have to remember I'm also eating." He kissed my forehead and grabbed a plate. The rest of the day we explored and raced up the mountain.

Chapter 4:

Smash! I jumped up out of bed. The winds had started to pick up just like Aunt Alice predicted. I could see the clouds getting darker; the air was think and cold. I got out of bed trying not to wake up Jake and slipped on Jake's T – shirt that was thrown on to the lamp shade next to my side of the bed. I stood up and was a little light headed I caught myself on the night stand. God, we have to not be so ruff in bed. I get to dizzy in the morning from all of it. I thought to myself. I don't know what it is but there's just this magnetic pull between Jacob and me. We could help it last night just happened. I know I wasn't listening to my parents when they told us to take thing slow and remember that were still young. I tip – toed to the balcony doors and walked out. I've never felt anything like this. It was different form the cold and rain back in Forks. Here is was really humid but yet cold and the rain was really warm but as the wind hit it, it was freezing. I walked to the edge of the deck to see that the sun was just starting to rise. It was beautiful with the dark clouds and the rain with the colors of the sun rise. I wanted to stay longer but I was getting cold so I walked back into the bedroom and shut the doors. I walked over to the bed and took Jake's shirt off and climbed back in to bed with him and laid on his burning hot chest. I was getting better at it his chest didn't seem to be as hot as it was when I was littler. I looked over my husbands' chest at the clock it was five in the morning. I couldn't go back to sleep so I just started day dreaming about nothing and some how I ended up recapping the night Jake purposed to me.

"Aunt Alice look I'm just going on a normal date with Jacob so… unless there's something that your not telling me then there's no need for you to be doing any of this. Ok? Ok. Bye." I started to get up but Aunt Alice pushed me back down on the chair. "Ok so you figured it out there is more to this date but there's no way in hell I'm telling to what it is." ALICE, WATCH YOU LAGUGUE AROUND RENESMEE." I heard my dad actually yell at her. " Alice you can set Nessie free , Jacobs here." My mother told her. The second my mom said that I let Aunt Alice finish what little thing she was doing to my hair. And ran down the stairs. "Thank you, you just saved me from the torture chamber that Aunt Alice calls her bathroom." I stood on my tip – toes to kiss him and turned around to face my family. "Aunt Alice you do realize that you worked really hard on my hair and I'm just going to take it out. Sorry. Bye guys I'll see you later tonight." My mother looked like she was going to cry if she could. She walked up to me and hugged me. I looked at every one behind her and every one either looked sad or beyond excided. Though I think Aunt Alice was going to jump out of her skin and tell me the secret that everyone seems to be hiding from me. "Bye, I love you." After I said goodbye and closed the door Jacob turned me around immediately and blindfolded me. "What are you doing. Jake what are you up to?" As I asked he turned me around and grabbed me by my waist and pulled me close to him then kissed me. "Mmm… you'll see when we get there. Give me your keys." Before I had time to reach into my pocket he stuck him hand in my pocket himself and grabbed them. "Why are we taking my car?" he wouldn't say anything.

Jacob stopped the car and in a couple of minuets he picked me up and ran some where far from the sound and the smell of it I was pretty sure we were at the beach. Jacob set me down and turned around to face me then he kissed me. "Are you ready to see the surprise?" "Um… let me think about that, Ya you know I hate surprises especially when every one in my family knows about them but me." I said about to take the blind fold off. He leaped behind me and pulled it off. We were right in front of a dock. The hole dock was filled with candles spread out every where and at the very end was a picnic blanket and a picnic basket. Jake took my hand and walked toward the end on the dock there was a tinny path with rose peddles leading to the blanket. "Jacob what is all this for?" He sat down and I sat in between his lags. "I just wanted to show you how much I love you. That's all." We ate and talked and laughed. I started kissing him and he landed on his back. But he didn't seem to be as in to it as he usually was. "What's wrong?" He stood up and picked me up. We walked done the beach and then we stopped after a half a mile. Jake took both my hands. "Renesmee…" WOW this must be big because he called me Renesmee and he never calls me by the name my parents came up with. "Yes Jacob. Are you ok?" Nessie I love you so much we've been dating for five years know and we both know that we love each other and…" he paused for a second and then put his hand in a pocket and grabbed a little red velvet box and kneeled down on one knee. Jake was know at my height. My heart stopped and I froze with my mouth dropped open. My hands were over my mouth I could feel warm tears streaming down my cheeks. " Nessie… Will you marry me will you be my wife for ever as long as we live?" I jumped on him and kissed him and we fell on the warm dry sand. "Yes, Yes, Yes, of course." We sat on the beach thinking about what are life was going to be like and how many kids we wanted. It was the best night of my life so far.  
>We walked up to the door after are date and I knew that every one was listening and I knew the Aunt Alice was probably looking out at the window. "Jake stay with me tonight, Please?" I rapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me. "I don't know we should ask your parents." I was in shock. "And you want there opinion. You really need to be Jacob again." He smiled and was about to kiss me and then Aunt Alice swung the door off the hinges. "What she say? Did you ask?" Aunt Alice seemed to be going crazy. "Let us walk into the house." We walked over into the living room. Jacob was about to tell them but I couldn't help myself. "I said yes, I'm getting married." I screamed holding up my hand to show them my ring. Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice started screaming and started jumping up and down with me and then Uncle Emmett started too. "Can Jake stay the night? I promise that nothing will happen." My parents looked at each other and then looked at as I could see there answer in there faces. "Thank you, I love you guys so much." I ran over to them and hugged them and grabbed Jake's hand and ran up stairs.<p>

Jacob stretched and then rapped his hands around me and pulled me closer to him. "Good morning my beautiful wife." He said to me. "Good morning my handsome husband." I moved up closer to him to kiss him good morning. "So when did you get up?" I turned to look at the clock and it was now eight thirty in the morning. "I was just thinking about the night that you asked me to be you wife." I looked at him and smiled he did the same. "I love you." "I love you too honey." He said and then kissed me again. "So what are we doing today?" I looked at him again and he had a big grin on his face. "Well I think I can think about a couple of things." He grabbed me and kissed me again and then we had a great morning together again.


End file.
